Oh, Stranger
by CuddleLover96
Summary: : I saw a stranger in a bartender suit when it's supposed to be a Halloween party. I looked at him and that's where it started. One-shot.


**Summary: **I saw a stranger in a bartender suit when it's supposed to be a Halloween party. I looked at him and that's where it started. One-shot.

**A/N: **First ShiZaya fiction. Happy late Halloween. Please review! It'll be a great help! I've typed two long one-shots in one day. Yay me x3

**Warning: **Bad language, Yaoi Alert! Boy x Boy love.

**Disclaimer: **I own this not.

**Oh, Stranger or is he? … **

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV<strong>

"_Hey, you lonely?" _He _asked me. Who the hell was that?_

"_No, go away; I'm trying to read here"_

"_You're all alone. What's the problem?" He said_

"_I said I am reading. I'm not lonely. Are you deaf?" I glared at him and sighed "Go away" I said. He sat beside me and started introducing himself and I don't know why._

"_I'm , I'm in your class. Nice to meet you" He said but I can't hear his name._

"_Sure" I said… And there where it all started. We started hanging out, eating lunches together, doing homeworks together even sleeping in the same bed. One day, we were at the rooftop when he started speaking._

"_Hey, Izaya, you know… I hope you won't hate me but I—"_

Ring, Ring!

I grunted, fuck, that dream again. It keeps repeating again and again but what he wants to say cannot be continued. It's starting to irritate me, I don't even know if that really happened and I don't even remember that man. I put my hands on top of the bedside table and answered the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" I checked the time and almost killed the person who called.

"_Oi, Izaya, this is Shinra" The doctor said and I'm sure I heard him chuckle. _

"What the heck do you want? You do know that you're calling at 6:00 and I wake up at 7:00 and you woke me up at 6 and the result is I won't be able to fucking sleep again, right?" I asked him and I can almost see him laugh his fucking ass out, keyword; _almost; _that fucker.

"_Oi, oi, Calm down Izaya, I just want to invite you to a Halloween party! It's gonna be held in my ho—" I hung up after I heard him and grunted. I stood up and went to my office. Arg! I know I won't be able to sleep._

I went downstairs then made some food to eat then when it was finished I ate my breakfast, I also made a coffee and drank it. Fuck that doctor. I sighed and opened my laptop. Before I could even look at my messages from Shiki-san, Shinra's message popped up. I glared at it for some minutes and sighed; I opened it and smirked.

_From: Shinra and Celty_

_To: Izaya_

_Halloween Party! You're invited!_

_Hey Izaya, come to the party, okay? It's starting at 6:00 pm and ends at 11 or 12:00 pm. It's gonna be held at my house! And every person in my class last, last, last, last, last, last, last year. Wear, of course, a costume okay? And also, bring some food._

My eyebrow twitched and sighed. I went to open the message from Shiki and grunted.

_From: Shiki_

_To: Izaya_

_I won't be able to give you any work for now because I need to go somewhere and have a holiday for now._

Couldn't this get any better? This is so stupid! I don't even have any work for now and I woke up at 6:00 and drank a coffee and now I can't sleep! I sat on the couch and opened the TV and put it on the news. I saw what happened to the news and grinned; another person committed suicide.

"I just love, love, love,love,love,love humans!" I said whilst chuckling and rolling the chair around. After some second I stopped and looked at the watch; 8:00 am. Fuck, already? Did I watched that long? (More like, did you rolled the chair around that long?) Ah, I think I'm gonna attend to the party and I'm gonna buy a Halloween clothe and food then I'll just do something great or maybe I could just go to Shinra after that and kill him for waking me up to soon. I grinned at the thoughts I thought about how to kill Shinra.

=========== Shizaya Rocks 3 3 3 ===========  
>Page Break….<p>

I jogged and hummed whilst I going to Shinra's place. I'm currently wearing a vampire suit, and of course wearing a vampire suit means I'm wearing a cloak, a lipstick, a white powder with black make-up and black clothes with skull and tight jeans and I must admit that I look goddamn sexy. I've also bought pumpkins, candies and a cake for that fucking doctor and for me to eat of course.

I jogged until I went near the doctor's house. I looked at the watch; 5:00 I still have one more hour to go. Oh well, I'll just go and barge in their house.

As I said, I barge in the house and almost laughed my ass out as I saw Shinra been punched by Celty. Then, I looked at the decorations; there's some like web's spider which is white and a pumpkin with light inside, there's a human corps, candies in the mouth of a lion with blood?

"So, did you like it, Izaya?" The doctor asked

"Hmm… Yea, but I could do better than this but yeah it is fine for you poor people" I said and saw the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Anyway why are you here already? I'm sure I told you the party starts at 6" The doctor commented and I saw Celty write in her PDA.

'Hi Izaya, I'm glad you've came here' She typed and showed it to me. I smirked and waved my hand at her showing that it was okay.

"How are you, Celty? Been bugged by this no good doctor have you?" I asked her.

"Hey! I'm right here" Shinra waved his hand side by side and Celty chuckled. I saw her chuckle by putting her hand at her invisible head. (Poor Celty)

"And I care because?" I said

"Because I'm here" I sighed at him whilst he grinned.

"You're hopeless, anyway, get back to what you were doing" I said

"Sure but you'll have to help us"

"No way. I'm your visitor and by that I mean, visitors shall not work for those who invited them, idiot" I smirked at him and put the things I've bought on the table and went to sit down on the couch.

"You sure can be mean, you know that Izaya?"

"Yeah, yeah and you are not a doctor" He sighed and went on continuing what they were doing whilst I'm watching and eating the popcorn.

========== Shizay Rocks! 3 3 3 ===========  
>Page Break….<p>

"Oi, Izaya, stop watching now, it's already 6:10, everyone's gonna be here in some seconds" He said.

"Everyone's looking crazy, I tell you and they're gonna be here in 5 seconds" I said.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

The Bell rang and I smirked. I opened the door not caring if it's not them and went back to watch again whilst everyone's having trouble putting their things there and me not helping them, low lives. The party started but not too many people were there, Kida and Mikado were there together. Tch, lovers already? Erika's gang were also there and a man in a bartender suit was the man I don't fucking know. What the hell was he thinking? Wearing a bartender suit? This is supposed to be a Halloween party, hello.

I went to Shinra and asked him about the guy in a bartender suit.

"Oi, Who the hell is that? And why is he wearing a bartender suit when it's supposed to be a Halloween party you asshole?" I asked him

"Oh, him? He's Heiwajima Shizuo. He's in my class last, last, last, last, last, last- " I cut him off.

"I get it, continue"

"As I was saying he was in my class before and he went to some other place, I believe you guys have met but maybe you don't remember"

"But you told him this is a Halloween party, right?"

"Yep, I don't know what's wrong with it; he's wearing a red lipstick a white powder on and a bartender suit"

"Exactly" I said and went to sit again but some bartender decided to steal my place.

"Hey, move, that's my place" I said and pushed him

"Oi, everyone can sit here so shut up, you louse" He said and I frowned.

"Neanderthal" I said and it's his turn to frown

"Flea"

"Brute"

"Skinny Bitch"

"Fucking idiotic bartender"

"What did you say you flea?" He said and stood up. I also stood up and that's where I noticed his face. I looked at him eye to eye. He and I looked away with a tint of tiny blush on our faces and I sat down

"Sit further" I demanded and he snorted

"You're not someone who should tell me what to do" He said but sat further. I played the movie and snorted. The girl went to the hunted house and shouts like her tonsil's gonna explode, they showed what's inside the hunted house and fuck, it wasn't scary at all.

"This is stupid" I said and I'm sure I heard him say yes. My attention went to Shinra when I heard him say they're gonna play a game. We looked at each other and nodded. We went to Shinra and sat down on the floor.

"We're gonna play dare. Does everyone want that?" I heard cheers and shouts of yes coming from them. I hate this game, it's just so stupid.

"Okay then, we're gonna start" Shinra said and spun the bottle. It landed on Mikado, the poor child. I looked at him and smirked then mouthed good luck but inside I'm laughing my fucking ass out. Someone put their hands up.

"I'm gonna start then, Mikado-kun, will you gladly kiss and hug the man you love one?" Erika said. Of course she knew that Kida and Mikado are together –Yaoi girl, never passes rumor about Yaoi-, she just wanted to see Yaoi. Mikado nervously went to Kida whilst Kida was smirking; he grabbed Mikado and started molesting him. I heard Erika take pictures and squeal. I saw the bartender guy look at me and I raised my eyebrow. Mikado spun the bottle and it landed on… me. I grunted and again someone raised their hand.

"Go to someone you don't know here and sit on their lap and do some striptease" _Some doctor _said and grinned.

"Wah—that's illegal!" I said

"'Course it's not" Erika said and I glared at her. I went to Shizuo, sat on his lap and didn't fucking do a strip tease.

"Oi! He said do strip tease"

"I fucking won't!" I glared at someone who said it and she shut her mouth up.

"Okay, then, I'll change it, stay like that until the game finishes" Shinra said, I could really kill this man now.

"Fine, it's better than before anyway" I said and stared at Shizuo. He looked at me with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You have to spin the bottle" He said. I spun the bottle and it landed on someone. They continued doing it until it landed on Shizuo.

"Okay, Shizuo, you have to kiss Izaya" Someone said and I'm sure will kill that person after this. I was about to say something when I felt lips on mine. It was short not a french kiss but a peck.

"That was my first kiss, you fucking Neanderthal!" I said and he smirked.

"It was my dare and unlike you I'm doing what my dare is" He said and smirked. This fucker!

"You Brute!" I said and stood up and went back to my sit. Shinra looked at me and sighed.

"What?" I asked Shinra. Hey! It's not like I'm so immature that I want to pout to what he said! Not at all.

"Anyway, let's continue" He said and it went on and on… We –They played more games, watched and then they went to "Shinra's hunted house" as he call it. I went inside to look what it looks like. It has some skull and if you pass through it, it shouts which made me want to kill and destroy it. I mean come on! Why did he make that? It shouted near my ear! I grunted and someone shouts. Oh, dude, come on it wasn't scary at all!

"And who the fuck was that? Shinra's hunted house, as he calls it, is not scary as fuck" I said and rolled my eyes.

"For you, not everybody's like you flea" _He _said.

"Sure, everybody wants to be like me, sexy and intelligent" I said and posed; he chuckled and walked with me.

"Why did you go to another place?" I asked him

"Well, I don't see why not" He said, I felt something in my heart and I left him alone. What was that?

_Flashback_

"_Oi, that's my place" He said._

"_I didn't see your name on it" I said and grunted. He sat beside me and smirked._

"_Well, if you don't want to move, I'll just sit here" _

"_You Brute!"_

"_Flea"_

"_Neanderthal"_

"_Louse" I glared at him whilst he smirked._

"_I hate you"_

"_I love you" My eyes were wide and he kissed me on the cheek and chuckled then left me. What the fuck? Did he just do some prank on me? I stood up and went to chase him…  
><em>

_End of flashback_

I sighed and shook my head trying to get rid of my past.

=========== Shizaya Rocks! 3 3 3 ============  
>Page Break…..<p>

It was already 11:10 so I told Shinra that I'm going back home. I went outside and remembered that I just walked here. Shit, that means I didn't bring my car.

"What's wrong?" I looked to check who asked me that and saw it was just 'that' man.

"Nothing" I answered and he sighed.

"Quit lying" He said and I glared.

"I forgot to bring my car"

"Then how did you get here?" He asked.

"I walked here" I said "Of course, I wouldn't want to walk back in the dark, brute"

"Then come inside and I'll drive you home"

"No way, I don't even know you" I said and he frowned.

"What are you talking abou—"

"Hey guys! I jus wanna say thanks for coming, mostly for you Izaya, I know you don't like to go here if you have something to do which means you don't have one because you were able to go here" he said.

"Sure" I said

"So anyway, goodbye!" Shinra said

"Bye" Shizuo said and I just nod.

"Anyway, get in the car"

"Demanding" I said and went inside. He went inside and drove.

"Won't you ask me where my house is?" I asked him

"Where is it anyway?" He asked and I pointed where it is and he memorized all of it.

"You're stupid but you're pretty amazing" I said and he grinned.

"Are you single?" He asked and I almost chocked.

"What?"

"I said are you single?" He repeated

"Yes, why? Are you trying to court me?" I teased

"And if so? What would you answer?" He said and parked. I went outside the car and put my hands inside my pocket and looked for the key.

"Thank you" I said and opened the door.

"Hey, your answer?" he said

"Shut up" I said and put my right foot inside the house when he grabbed my arm.

"What now?" I asked

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" He said.

"What the hell? Dude, just saying, I'm a man" I said

"So?" He said. I sighed and gave him a peck and turned around trying to hide my blush.

"Thank you, go home now" I said and glanced at him and saw him smile, my heart started beating fast and I faced the door.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Happy Halloween" he said

"You too" I said and went inside. I locked the door and went to my bedroom and smiled…

"_What the hell was that for?" I asked him_

"_It was a kiss on the cheek. You're not satisfied by that?" He teased._

"_Shut up" I said_

"_Hey, meet me up at the rooftop later at lunch, I need to tell you something" He said and I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Just do it" He said and I sighed._

"_Fine"_

============ Shizaya rocks! 3 3 3 ===========  
>Page Break….<p>

I woke up blushing at my dream… Who the heck was that? It feels like it's real… I heard someone knocked the door and I went to get.

"Yeah?"

"You look sexy" Some brute teased.

"Shut up" I opened the door for him and he mumbled thanks and went to sit on the couch.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Can you come with me at the park?" He asked

"What for?"

"… I'm going back" He said.

"To where?" I asked

"London" He said

"Why?"

"I just took a vacation here" He said

"And you want me to go with you because?"

"I have no one to ask" He said and I glared at him

"I thought you have better thing to say" I said

"What if I do?" He teased

"You love teasing me don't you?"

"Yeah, sure" He said "Wait there, I need to call Shinra" He said and went somewhere else to call him.

**Shizuo's POV**

I went somewhere and called Shinra.

"_Hey" He answered._

"Shinra, How come Izaya don't remember me" I asked him

"_What do you mean?" He said._

"I mean what I just said" I told him

"_Probably because you left him for 6 years" He said_

"Shit. It was his fault anyway. I told him I love him and he pushed me" I said

"_I don't know. Solve it you two" He said and hung up. I grunted and went inside. _

"Hey, ready to go?" I said and finished buttoning his polo.

"Yeah" He said and we went outside.

========= Shizaya Rocks! 3 3 3 =========  
>Page Break….<p>

**Izaya's POV**

"We're here" He said and we went outside his car. I walked to the play ground and sat there.

"What's the real reason you want me to go with you?" I asked him

"You're pretty smart"

"I am" I grinned at him

"Hey, meet me up at the rooftop later at lunch, I need to tell you something" My grin fell when he started saying those lines.

"I love you" He said and looked at me straightly.

"_Hey, you lonely?" He asked me. Who the hell was that?_

"_No, go away; I'm trying to read here"_

"_You're all alone. What's the problem?" He said_

"_I said I am reading. I'm not lonely. Are you deaf?" I glared at him and sighed "Go away" I said. He sat beside me and started introducing himself and I don't know why._

"_I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, I'm in your class. Nice to meet you" He said _

"_Sure" And that's where it started, we grew really close to each other 'till we became best friends. Later at the cafeteria, I sat down on the chair and he started saying stupid things._

"_Oi, that's my place" He said._

"_I didn't see your name on it" I said and grunted. He sat beside me and smirked._

"_Well, if you don't want to move, I'll just sit here" _

"_You Brute!" _

"_Flea"_

"_Neanderthal"_

"_Louse" I glared at him whilst he smirked._

"_I hate you"_

"_I love you" My eyes were wide and he kissed me on the cheek and chuckled then left me. What the fuck? Did he just do some prank on me? I stood up and went to chase him…_

"_What the hell was that for?" I asked him when I finally caught him._

"_It was a kiss on the cheek. You're not satisfied by that?" He teased._

"_Shut up" I said_

"_Hey, meet me up at the rooftop later at lunch, I need to tell you something" He said and I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Just do it" He said and I sighed._

"_Fine"_

_After the break finished and the lunch went, I went to the rooftop and saw him there. I sat down and he looked at me._

"_Hey, Izaya, you know… I hope you won't hate me but I love you" He said and looked at me then he kissed me. I was so shocked that I pushed him away and ran away. After that I haven't seen him for 6 fucking years…_

I stared at him… He was the guy in my dreams, I remember my past now… He… he!

"… Shizu-chan" I said and he smiled

"Glad you finally remembered me" He said

"Why did you leave after that? You knew I was just surprise you fucker!" I said

"I was stupid back then"

"You're still" I said and he glared at me.

"I hate you… I hate you for leaving me all alone" I said and he looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry" He said and he leaned down he touched my chin and looked at me then he put his  
>lips on mine and I felt his tongue poke my lips, I opened them accepting his beg and he explored my mouth. I moaned at the feeling. He started the kiss dominance and he won. After some seconds, we both can't breathe so we parted. We panted and he looked at me and smiled.<p>

"I love you" He said and I blushed

"Me too, you brute" I said and he chuckled.

"Are you still going back to London?" I asked him

"No, Not now that we're finally together" He said and smirked.

"Now, let's go back home, Iza-babe" He said and I glared at him…

"Shut up" I said and we went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wohoo! Finally finished! Longest one-shot I've made. Hope you liked it and please review. I was about to put the note when I accidentally pressed another letter and the thing I wrote was gone, I was about to swear when I saw it was another Microsoft window, I sighed in relief and laughed at myself. Hahha! Anyway, Review!


End file.
